15. Odskok od gwiazdorstwa
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 15 (czołówka) Park Zabaw Chris: Jak już wspomniałem w ostatnim odcinku, nie bez kozery kierowaliście się do Parku Zabaw. Tu spędzimy dziś cały dzień! Leshawna: I dlatego nie mogliśmy zjeść nawet śniadania? Owen: Właśnie. Umieram z głodu! Chris: Śniadanie zjemy tu, głodomory! Chef nie będzie na razie się przemęczał, a Natalie niestety już nie ma. (w przyczepie)Margaret: Sporo ostatnio myślałam. Leshawna mnie zdradziła! Zagłosowała na mnie, a to oznacza, czas zemsty. (w przyczepie)Heather: Ta cała Margaret. Wydaje się być trudną przeciwniczką. Muszę na nią uważać! Chris: Co powiecie na śniadanie z wyższej półki? Zawodnikom ukazuje się wielki stół, zapchany po brzegi pysznym jedzeniem. (w przyczepie)Geoff: Myślałem, że się popłaczę. (uronił łzę) Chris: Żeby trochę namieszać postanowiłem, że... Wszyscy słuchają z zaciekawieniem. Chris: ... zakończymy istnienie Wrzeszczących Megafonów i Zabójczych Kamer! Julie: Ale jak to? Chris: No, normalnie. Na jakiś czas podzielicie się na Chłopców i Dziewczyny. Leshawna: Znów blisko z Heather? To nie wróży niczego dobrego! Heather: Oh, zamknij się! (w przyczepie)Logan: No i co teraz? Nie wiem nic o tym Christopherze. Wart jest tego by dodać go do sojuszu? (w przyczepie)Noah: Dobrze wiem, że Logan ma ten swój sojusz. Ale ja mam też na oku parę osób. (trze ręce) Chris: Pozwalam wam zaaklimatyzować się z tym miejsce do południa. A potem zadanie! Powoli ludzie się rozchodzą. Heather: (słodkim, udawanym głosem) Hey, Bridgette. Co ty na to byśmy połączyły siły? Bridgette: No wiesz... W sumie, to mogłabym się dołączyć. Skoro faceci mają swój sojusz. Heather: Co ty powiedziałaś!? Swój sojusz? Bridgette: Yy, taak. Geoff zdradził mi w sekrecie... Heather: Czy Ty nie rozumiesz!? Na pewno rządzi nim Logan. To zasadzka! Chcą się nas pozbyć! Wszystko podsłuchuje Noah. Noah: (wychodzi) Drogie, Panie. Przypadkowo usłyszałem waszą wymianę zdań. Heather: No to, co z tego frajerze! Noah: Otóż, mogę się wam przydać. Stanę się takim szpiegiem chłopaków. Bridgette: Nie głupi w sumie pomysł... Logan jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Heather: Właśnie! Dzięki Niemu dowiadywalibyśmy się, co zamierza ten ich sojusz! Noah: A więc wszystko jasne? Przykładają swoje dłonie razem. (w przyczepie)Heather: Ten sojusz da mi głosy na eliminacjach. Szybko rozgromię i pokonam tego Logana! Tylko cały czas nie do końca ufam Noah'owi. Podejrzewam, że to może być chytry plan tych dziwaków! Julie spaceruje po Parku Zabaw. Julie: Ale tu pusto... (mruknęła do samej siebie) Na moment gasną całkowicie światła i znów się zapalają. Julie: Zwiewam stąd! (ucieka) Chris: (przez rozgłośnię) Zawodnicy! Zbliża się południe. Spotykamy się za 5 minut przy Kasach Głównych. Kasy Główne Chris: Zapewne widzieliście tą małą awarię? Wszyscy patrzą znudzeni. Chris: To był przedsmak dzisiejszego zadania. Postanowiliśmy połączyć przyjemne z upiornym. Dziś spędzicie tu czas, aż do momentu wytrzymania ostatniej osoby. Leshawna: Zaczynam się porządnie zastanawiać czy jesteś normalny! Chris: Nie słyszałem! W całym Parku Zabaw są porozstawiane pułapki, sztuczne, a nawet żywe. Wasi zwierzęcy przyjaciele z Wyspy stęsknili się za wami. Lai Chi i Chef również dołączyli do zabawy! Sadie: O rajuśku! Ale będzie fajnie. Chris: Im więcej danej płci pozostanie, tym większe będą mieli szanse na zwycięstwo! Jakieś pytania? Alexander: Taak. Jak mamy się nie zgubić w tym dziecinnym szaleństwie? Chris: Szukajcie zielonych znaków bezpieczeństwa. Hehe. (w przyczepie)Christopher: Mamo! Wiedz, że zawsze Cię kochałem! Ciebie też Katerine no, ale wiesz. Siostrą tylko jesteś. Hehe. Chris: No dobra! Więc czas zacząć... Krwawą Zabawę! Chłopcy pójdą na lewo, a Panie na prawo. Start! (w przyczepie)Facet w pelerynie z kosą: (zmodulowany głos) Nadszedł czas zemsty! Głąb parku zabaw Gasną światła. Jest półmrok. Jedyne światła dają neony i niektóre cienie z oświetlonych makiet (coś jak zombie-mood na CS'ie.). Katie: Tak strasznie się boję... Sadie: Ja też, Katie. Heather: Przestańcie trząść portkami! Idziemy w 8 - osobowej grupie! Julie: Ale sama przyznasz, że atmosfera jest upiorna... Heather: I co z tego? Gdybym była sama, to może i bym się bała. Ale jest nas wiele! (w przyczepie)Julie: Czyli jednak nie jest taka silna! Nagle wyskakuje dużo duchów, a Martha dostaje galaretą w twarz. Dziewczyny: Aaa! Uciekają, a Martha biegnie w przeciwną stronę. Logan: Nawet nie jest tak źle, panowie. Owen: Taak, myślałem, że będzie straszniej. Geoff: To dopiero początek, ziomy. Przybiega Martha, cała zielona w galarecie. Alexander: Aa! To żelkowy potwór! (mdleje) Noah: Uciekajmy! Biegną wszyscy i zostawiają Alexandra. Obok niego pojawia się facet w pelerynie z kosą. Facet w pelerynie z kosą: Poniesiesz karę za całą drużynę! Alexander: (budzi się) Aa, psychopata! (znów mdleje) (w przyczepie)Chris: Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zatrudniał tego kolesia... Z dziewczyn przybiega tylko Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette i Julie. Bridgette: Zaraz... A gdzie jest reszta!? Heather: Możesz nie krzyczeć? Bo znów cos się tu przybłąka! Leshawna: Yy, patrzcie na to. Wielkie ognisko, a nad nim wisi głową w dół Alexander (dum, dum!, DUM!!!). Alexander: Mppf... (zakneblowana buzia) Julie: O ja pierdykam... Jakiś kanibalizm czy co? Heather: Hyhy, może lepiej stąd chodźmy. To nie wygląda za dobrze. Alexander: Mppf! (miota się) Leshawna: A temu, co odbija? Bridgette: O kurczę... Na dziewczyny zbliżał się duży cień. Heather: Wiejemy! (ucieka) Julie i Bridgette zrobiły to samo, ale Leshawna niestety została złapana. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Wręcz marzyłam, żeby wisieć głową w dół nad rozżarzonym ogniskiem. (z sarkazmem) Chris: (przez rozgłośnię) Alexander i Leshawna zakończyli już swoją grę! Margaret: (mruknęła) Cieniasy. Martha: Jak długo jeszcze będziemy tak maszerować? Sadie: Właśnie. Zaczynają mnie już trochę stopy boleć. Katie: Może zrobimy sobie przerwę? Margaret: Jesteście pewne, że chcecie się zatrzymywać w tym dziwacznym miejscu? Katie: Dobra, zmieniłam zdanie. Jeszcze chwilę wytrzymam. Ktoś pyka w ramię Sadie. Sadie: Kto tam? Okazuje się, że to niedźwiedź. Sadie: Aa! (ucieka) Katie: Co je... Aa! (też ucieka) Martha: Niedźwiedź! W nogi! Niedźwiedź łapie Margaret i zarzuca ją sobie na ramię. (w przyczepie)Chris: Haha. Tym razem to Lai Chi chciała wskoczyć w skórę miśka! Haha. Martha dostrzega wyjście ewakuacyjne i szybko nim wybiega. Martha: Tak jest! Wygrałam! Chris: A nie, nie, nie. Chyba nie słuchałaś wyraźnie. Wygrywa ta załoga, która wytrzyma najdłużej! Jako, że wyszłaś doprowadziłaś do swojej dyskwalifikacji z dalszej gry. Poczekasz tu sobie trochę na resztę. Martha: Cholera, jestem głupia! Przychodzi niedźwiedź i zrzuca Margaret. Margaret: Ała! Uważaj trochę! Niedźwiedź: Nie marudź tak. Martha: Zdawało mi się czy rozmawiałaś z miśkiem? Chris: To Lai Chi, ciołku. (przez rozgłośnię) Na placu boju pozostało już tylko po 5 dziewczyn i chłopaków! Przegrały Margaret i Martha, fujary! Martha: Dzięki... Julie: Z tego, co powiedział Chris wynika, że zostałyśmy my i... Heather: ...Katie i Sadie. Tak! Mnie też to dziwi! Z drugiej strony nadchodzą panowie. Logan: No proszę, co za spotkanie. Heather: Daj se spokój! Lepiej idźcie stąd, bo wasz pech przyjdzie tu za wami! Christopher: Ja to w ogóle sobie idę. Za duża nas tu grupa. (poszedł) Z góry wskakuje psychopata z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem. Julie: Taa, ale mi straszny człowiek... Weź sobie ich! Pcha Logana i Noaha na psychopatę, a reszta ludzi ucieka. (w przyczepie)Julie: Ah, oni pewnie nie wiedzą, że to Chef! Ja na szczęście oglądałam ten odcinek. Hehe. Logan: O mamusiu! (posikał się w spodnie) Noah: (zastygł w ruchu) (w przyczepie)Chef: Hahaha! I to są niby mężczyźni!? Już nawet kobiety miały więcej odwagi od nich! Chef przynosi Logana i Noaha. Chris: Haha, Ofiary, no siusiumajtku! Co powiesz teraz? Logan siedzi skulony i ssie kciuk. Chris: Noah? Pstryka placami przed oczami, a ten się nie rusza. Chris: Za parę godzin wróci do siebie. (przez rozgłośnię) Panowie się sypią, a panie zyskują przewagę liczebną! Mija 4 godzina! 2 godziny później Owen: Nie dam rady już! Padam z głodu! (przewraca się) Geoff: No dawaj, wielkoludzie! Zostaliśmy we dwoje. Owen: Idź beze mnie, Geoff! Walcz za nas obu! (zasypia) Jakiś sznur oplata mu nogę i Owen znika w ciemności. (w przyczepie)Geoff: Bałem się jak nic! Tak samemu w tych ciemnicach... Byłem doskonały na atak! Chris: (przez rozgłośnię) Owen wypadł, a to oznacza, że zostało już tylko 2 facetów i aż 5 kobiet! No, no, noo... Geoff: Dwóch? (mruknął do siebie) Christopher! (zaczął go szukać) Heather: Uh... Dalej nie idę! Łazimy tyle godzin bez celu! (siada na czymś) Oo, jakie miękkie. Bridgette: Mnie też już to trochę męczy. Ale przynajmniej mamy pewną wygraną. Julie: Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone! W połowie zdania Julie, coś miękkiego wciągnęło Heather do środka. Julie: Prawda, Heather? Heather!? Bridgette: Gdzie ona zniknęła!? Julie: Może to coś... Wpadła w zapadnię. Bridgette: Julie? Gdzie jesteś!? O nie! Została sama! Aa! (ucieka) Chris: No i mamy o dwie panie mniej. Heather: To wcale nie jest śmieszne, Chris! Chciałam to wygrać! Chris: Spokojnie... Julie: Dobrze, że chociaż Bridgette jest jeszcze w grze. Chris: Nie zapominając, że Katie i Sadie nadal żyją. Martha: Żartujesz sobie? Naprawdę? Chris: Sami spójrzcie. Sadie rozgniotła połowę maszyn, bo się potknęła. Margaret: I to one niby walczą o wygraną dla nas? Ten świat jednak mnie jeszcze zaskoczył... Katie: Dorze, że rozwaliłaś trochę tych rzeczy, Sadie. Sadie: Taak, dzięki temu mamy trochę spokoju. Tylko mnie pupa trochę boli po tym. Katie: To niedługo minie. Napotykają się na Christophera. Katie: O hejka. Christopher: Witajcie. Wiecie co, nie mam już siły na łażenie. Może poszukamy razem wyjścia? Katie i Sadie: Okeyka! Z jednej strony biegnie Bridgette, a z drugiej Geoff. Wpadają na siebie. Geoff: Oh, Bridgette. Przepraszam. Bridgette: Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. Geoff: Dawno nie byliśmy tak blisko siebie... Bridgette: Fakt, mało ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Geoff: Ohh, Geoff! Zaczynają się czule całować. Przychodzi Chef i przygląda się parze. Kręci głową, podnosi ich i prowadzi do wyjścia, a oni niczego nie zauważają. Otwierają się drzwi ewakuacyjne i wchodzi Chef z migdalącą się parą. Chris: Miłość stała się silniejsza od zadania... I tak oto pozostali najtwardsi śmiałkowie! Christopher i... Katie i Sadie? (mina mu rzeknie) (w przyczepie)Heather: To jest po prostu żenada! (w przyczepie)Julie: Czuję się jak w jakimś wielkim żarcie. (w przyczepie)Martha: Chyba właśnie spadł poziom tego programu... (w przyczepie)Chris: Ej... Może i poziom spadł, ale za to oglądalność skoczyła mega! Ludzie kochają zaskoczenia! Ponownie otwierają się drzwi ewakuacyjne. Wszyscy: Ohh... (zaskoczenia i niedowierzanie) Christopher: Panie przodem. Sadie: Hihi, dziękujemy. Wszyscy mają wytrzeszcze i opadające szczęki. Chris: I tak oto mój imiennik zapewnił wygraną Chłopcom! Christopher: O kurczę... Tak! Chłopcy: Taak! Juhu! Heather: (facepalm) To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Chris: I tym samym wygrywają dzień w męskim salonie odnowy biologicznej! Chłopcy: Taak! Juhu! Chris: A dziewczyny pożegnają kogoś, już za momencik! Aha, Katie i Sadie są dziś nietykalne! W przyczepie Heather: Namówiłam Bridgette, żeby zagłosowała na Leshawnę! Julie: Odpadła jako pierwsza! Takich bab nam nie potrzeba! Margaret: Co, tak mała. Czas na słodką, zemstę... Ceremonia wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek (jingiel taki jak w TDA) Chris: Muszę przyznać, że dziś byłem nieźle zaskoczony waszymi występami! Pluszaki wręczam... *Sadie *Katie Katie i Sadie: Łii! *Bridgette *Heather (uśmiechają się i biorą pluszaki) *i... Margaret Margaret: Tak! Chris: I kto ostatni dostanie Gwiazdkę? (dramatyczna muzyka) Przerażone spojrzenia. (w przyczepie)Martha: Pierwszy raz w życiu byłam zagrożona! Chris: Martha. Martha: Uf... (melodia przegranych) Chris: Leshawna, twoja historia dobiegła końca. Leshawna: Super! wiecie co? Nie muszę się z Wami bawić w te głupoty! Spadam stąd! Heather: Pff, nie umie przegrywać! Poszła zła i wsiadła do Autobusu Przegranych. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Komu potrzebne takie "przyjaciółki"!? (w przyczepie)Margaret: Hehe. Zemsta była słodziutka. Kiedy wszyscy już spali... Po planie chodził facet w pelerynie z kosą. Facet w pelerynie z kosą: (złowieszczy śmiech) Hahaha. Urywa się obraz z kamery. Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd